Twelve Days of Katniss
by Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Katniss is working as a gift wrapper in a department store and meets an eager, blue-eyed customer. She tries to be vague and dismissive, but the more he comes around, the more her walls break down. A collection of shorts from my continuous Everlark brain. Will be 12 chapters in all, completed by Christmas day.
1. Chapter 1

December 13

"Excuse me? I need this gift wra-" The blond customer was cut off by the short, pixie-haired girl behind the counter. Her back was to him while she worked, but she held up her hand and gave a quick, petulant wave.

"Just a minute. Yo, Kat!" The rude girl hollered to the back. "Need some help up here! She'll be with you in a few," she said without glancing his way.

A minute later, a beautiful silver-eyed girl with long, wavy, chestnut tresses emerged from the back and sidled up to the counter to help the handsome customer. She stared at him for a moment, not uttering a word, waiting for him to speak.

"I, um, need this gift wrapped, please," he said after he cleared his throat.

"Which paper would you like?" the girl asked, pointing out the various styles posted to the back wall. After hearing her voice, he wondered if his ears would ever be graced with another so melodic and fluid. She didn't seem like a person of many words, but when she did speak her words must be worth listening to.

"The silver plaid looks good." he replied.

"Any bows or ties?" she queried.

"The blue one." He wondered what color she liked. "U-unless you have a favorite color?"

"It doesn't really matter. The customer is always right, so blue it is," she replied matter-of-factly, her sight busy on the task at hand.

"It matters to me," he responded to her gripe without thinking about his words. She looked up at him warily, and he felt uneasy under her gaze.

"Green. I like green. Happy now?" her remark was abrasive, but he was rarely caught off guard.

"Yes, actually. Can I have a green bow instead?" The girl eyed him curiously.

"We're all out of green," she said as she went to work wrapping the small box, topping it with the original blue bow he had requested.

"Jo, your turn," the girl said as she finished. She tapped her co-worker's shoulder, letting her know it was time to check out the patron, then disappeared from where she had come. Jo turned her attention to the man Kat had been helping, and let out a string of expletives upon seeing him.

"So, I could have been waiting on you this whole time, huh, Blondie?" Jo's eyes roamed his body up, down and all around, letting him know he was being thoroughly checked out. "So what's your name, hottie?"

"It's Peeta," he said unaffected. He'd had his share of lascivious girls come on to him, and thought he much preferred the girl named Kat to this overbearing, forward one.

"Well, Peeta, that'll be five, _sixty-nine_," she quipped, accentuating the cents owed. He ignored her crude remark.

"So, your friend, Kat, is she-"

"Not gonna happen, Peet. She's more closed off than area 51." He processed her retort.

"It's Peeta," he corrected his name sternly. "So she's not seeing anyone?"

"God, you blondes are so dense. I bet you have lots of fun, though, huh?" She smirked at her own words and wagged her eyebrows up and down.

"Here's five, _seventy_," Peeta remarked in the same manner she had earlier, placing the cash on the counter. "Keep the change." He picked up his gift and began his trek out of the store.

"Hey, Blondie!" He heard Jo call to him. He braced himself but turned back to face her anyway.

"I like you," she admitted. That, he understood. "She's not seeing anyone." She grinned and saluted him military style, then turned back to her work. Satisfied with her answer and her seeming helpfulness, Peeta walked out of the store with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love reviews. What did you think about Peeta? What about Jo? I try to write her without too much language. Curse words are not my taste, so I have to try to get creative with her and still keep her in character. It's a fun challenge! More on the way...**


	2. Chapter 2

December 14

Peeta noticed the department store was quiet for having only 11 days left of the shopping season. That didn't bother him, though. Maybe it would make talking to Kat a little easier if she didn't have hoards of people trying to have their packages wrapped.

Peeta made his way to customer service where he hoped she would be working again today. "You have got to be kidding me?" He heard the all-too familiar voice before he saw her.

"The next day, Blondie? You couldn't have waited a little longer?" Jo was holding a pair of scissors and wrestling to wrap a very large box. "God, you are so obvious," she choked out between snorts as she continued to cut into a roll of sparkly red, Santa paper.

Any warmth Peeta had felt for Jo yesterday as he had exited the store had quickly faded by now. "Well, is she here?" he asked, his words laced with annoyance. It had taken a special amount of courage to come back the next day, and Peeta had hoped Kat would somehow see that.

"She's at lunch. Left about 5 minutes ago," Jo informed him.

"How long is lunch?" he wondered.

"One hour, but I don't mind entertaining you until she gets back." The screwy smile on Jo's face told Peeta exactly what she was thinking. "I can take a short break," she added, nodding her head in the direction of the store room.

"So, are you friends with Kat, or just co-workers?" Peeta asked her, choosing to ignore her comments.

"Why? You lookin' for information?"

"Just wondering how much time I'll have to spend with you if I can get Kat to go out with me," he replied truthfully.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Jo responded. "Look, you're hot and all, but that ain't exactly gonna float Kat's boat. Besides, what makes you think I'll tell you anything? What if you're a serial killer? Or a rapist?" Joe questioned.

Peeta rolled his eyes and scrubbed his face with hand, tired of getting nowhere in a very short span of time. "I'll come back later. When is your lunch break?"

"Why? You wanna buy me lunch?" Jo asked coyly.

"No, I wanna come back when you're not here," Peeta replied quickly with a smirk.

"I'll be a good little lunch date, I promise," Jo acted innocent, tucking her chin into her shoulder and batting her eyelashes. Peeta held a small battle in his head about what to do. On the one hand he needed to kill some time, and he _was_ hungry. But on the other, did he really want to spend time with this girl?

_I'm probably going to regret this,_ was the last thought he had before he spoke.

"You can go with me to lunch on one condition," he started.

"Name it," Jo ordered.

"Keep your lewdness to yourself?" Peeta challenged her.

"Never," Jo countered as she grabbed her small purse. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's go grab some grub!" Jo laced her arm through Peeta's and cackled at the way he rolled his eyes. "You're going to learn to love me, Blondie."

They walked across the street to a small diner and sat down in an empty booth. Peeta ordered a club sandwich and a water, while Jo ordered two rubens with fries and a large coke.

"Hungry?" Peeta asked, incredulous that such a small girl could eat that much food.

"Gotta have something to take home for dinner, and since you're paying and all…" Jo winked at him as she let her words trail off.

"I don't think I said that," Peeta replied.

"_You_ didn't... I did." Peeta didn't know whether to love this girl or hate her for her no nonsense attitude.

"So, you're into Kat?" Jo started off their conversation by getting straight to the point.

"I think she's gorgeous, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to ask her out," Peeta said.

"Well, here's something you should know first," she offered as Peeta leaned in closer, intent on learning anything that could help him win the elusive girl's affections. "Kat's a tough nut to crack. She's had it rough and doesn't tend to trust people too much," she offered.

"Oooo-kaaaaay," Peeta drew out his word, inviting Jo to continue.

"Just don't be all smother-y. Kat's going to take some time warming up to you. To anyone, really. I've known her for six years and I still have to pry things out of her. But, she's totally worth it for anyone who wants to put up the patience to get to know her."

Jo's admission of Kat had Peeta even more excited about this girl. He had laid in bed the night before, unable to retreat the thoughts from his mind of her silver eyes and the way her hair flowed down around her shoulders and arms as she had wrapped the package he had brought her. If he really wanted this girl, then he had better listen to Jo's advice.

"Oh, and another thing," Jo shared in between gulps of her soda, "she hates being called Kat. I'm the only one that can get away with it. Her name is Katniss."

_Katniss_. Peeta let the thought of saying her name over and over roll off the tip of his brain. He liked it. No, he _loved_ it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I have to share something. Every time I start to write that Katniss "wraps his package" I laugh really hard. I've done it twice and then had to go back and change it. I thought about just leaving it to see if anyone else got a kick out of it, but in the end I decided not to make this story too corny. It reminds me of the drawing floating around on Tumblr of Peeta with mittens. Lol! **

**I haven't bothered my beta girls with any of this, so sorry for mistakes. I mean, how hard can it be to get 700 words right? I should rethink writing fic's if I can't get a drabble correct! Anyway, they are about to beta my almost 10k word PiP submission for Holiday Everlark. T - you had no idea it was so long, did you? What freedom were talking about? *wink* **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you likey!**


	3. Chapter 3

December 15

Peeta didn't go back to the department store after lunch with Jo the day before. He had thought about what Jo said at the diner about not smothering Katniss- _Katniss._ God, he loved the way her name sounded, the way the s's rolled off his tongue effortlessly. He had practiced saying her name enough times since he found out what it really was that he was starting to feel like a creeper.

He was debating about whether or not to go down to the store today after he got off work, still wondering if it was too soon to show up. He did have a few more gifts to buy before his family's big Christmas Eve party. A party that all of his extended family and his parent's closest friends would attend. A party he was hoping to take Katniss to. He had shown up the last three years in a row without a girl and his brothers had begun to question his orientation. They hadn't let it go for the past twelve months. Apparently being patient for just the right girl must mean you prefer men.

Forty-eight hours had passed since he last saw Katniss. He felt so pathetic that knew the amount of time and his brain kept adding to it with every pass of the hour hand on his wall clock. He refused to allow his conscience to solicit the minute hand. He'd never had it this bad for a girl, and after another ten minutes of trying to persuade himself to wait, he gave in, having known from the beginning of this internal debate what he would do - more Christmas shopping.

After he had showered and dressed, making sure his appearance was pleasing, but not overly impressive, Peeta found himself standing in front of the massive glass doorways that led into the department store. He felt rooted in place, nervous about what would be exchanged, if anything, between Katniss and himself. The continuous ding of the bell from the Salvation Army volunteer seemed to lull him deeper in thought.

"You want me to wire two tin cans with some string between both of you so you can talk to her? Or are you actually going to go in?" Peeta winced as Jo's voice echoed behind him, too loud for how close she was.

"I'm going in, thank you very much," Peeta replied dryly.

"Really? Cuz it looks like you're casing the place for a robbery. The security guards are starting to stare at you. Come on." Jo grabbed his arm and ushered him inside the doors.

"So what's your plan, lover boy?"

"Well, first on the list is to get you to never call me that again," he cut his eyes in her direction with a look on his face that hopefully told Jo he didn't appreciate the nickname.

"Hey, I make no promises," she replied, accidentally sloshing her Starbucks onto the marble floor. "Oops. Okay, I gotta get to work. See ya, Pete."

"Peeta," he corrected.

"My bad, lover boy."

"Pete it is," he sighed in resignation, preferring one over the other.

"Thought so." Jo began the walk back to customer service, stopping to get the attention of one of the sales girls. "Hey, Clove, cleanup on aisle slut," she pointed at the floor where she had spilled the coffee. The dark-haired girl gave her a pretty convincing death glare, but Jo laughed it off and kept walking. Peeta couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He had never met anyone quite like Jo.

Thirty minutes of shopping later, Peeta stood in front of the customer service counter. He assumed they were busy in the back, being that no one was around. He occupied himself studying the bright red poinsettias that were stationed around the counter and the large, lighted wreath that hung in between the words "customer" and "service".

After a few minutes had passed, Peeta decided to ring the little bell next to the register to get someone's attention. He hoped that someone was Katniss.

Much to his delight, it was. She walked out of the store room, piercing him with her silver gaze. Today her hair was pulled back in a braid and she wore a dark green fitted sweater that buttoned down the front, paired with black skinny jeans and worn, brown riding boots. She wore no jewelry or accessories of any kind, and Peeta thought the simple look was radiant on her. She didn't need adornment of any kind, her natural beauty being enough to draw any sane man's attention.

"Can I help you, sir?" Katniss said, politely.

"Wow. Sir? Do I look that old?" Peeta joked.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just what we call customers whose names we don't know," she answered seriously.

"Well, let's remedy that. I'm Peeta," he said, extending his hand in friendly greeting. Katniss surveyed his gesture and moved on without accepting it. "What can I help you with, Peeta?"

Down, but not wanting to be out just yet, Peeta pulled his hand back and pushed the hideous tie he had picked out for one of his brothers towards her. "Do you have a box for this?"

"Yes. I'll be right back," she said, disappearing and returning just as quickly.

She handed him the box, but he didn't take it. "Could you wrap it for me? I'm terrible at wrapping. Precision just isn't my thing," he lied. Precision was exactly his thing. He was a baker by trade and with life-long training he had learned how to exact measurements of different ingredients without using any tools.

"Sure. Paper?" she questioned.

"Let's go with that one." Katniss lined her sight with the direction of Peeta's pointer finger.

"Which one?" she asked, unsure of what she was seeing.

"The one with the blonde girl in the blue dress."

"You want to wrap a man's tie with Frozen wrapping paper?" she asked incredulously.

Peeta laughed and nodded his head. "It's for my brother. He can be kind of a jerk. Last year he gave me a Barbie toothbrush, so I figure a pink tie with red lips wrapped in princess paper is fair game, right?" he explained jovially. Hey, at least he got to share something about himself with her.

"I guess," is all she said. Katniss went to work, so quickly and quietly wrapping the small box that Peeta was surprised when she spoke to him before ringing up the sale at her register. "You were in here the other day, weren't you?" The thought that maybe he had made some kind of impression on her excited him.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, ye-yes, I was," he stammered through his answer, elated that she had noticed him. Was it too soon to ask if he could buy her coffee? _Possibly_. He decided to go another route.

"You remember me?" Peeta questioned her, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

"I remember the blue bow and I thought…" Katniss trailed off and became quiet, looking away from his eyes. Peeta was curious about what it was she thought, so he decided to press her for an answer.

"You thought…?" That was the wrong move. Katniss balked and hastily rang up the charge.

"It's four, eighty-two," she barked out promptly enough that Peeta knew any moment he had to get to know her better was dashed. He paid his bill and after watching Katniss vanish into the back, he left the store and returned to his apartment a few blocks down the street. Throwing the wrapped tie on top of his coffee table, he fell back on the couch exasperatedly, the drop forcing out the large breath he had been holding since he walked in the door. Katniss was definitely proving to be the tough nut Jo had warned him she was. But after unconsciously repeating her name a few times in his head, allowing those s's to spark his emotion again, he knew he wasn't willing to throw the towel in just yet. Peeta would either take Katniss to his family party, or he would show up alone again, and risk any ribbing his brothers would surely dole out upon him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so this chapter is even longer than the first two, so it's technically becoming a story and not so much a drabble. I failed at the drabble test. TMI. I suffer from bubblegum disease. Don't know what it is? It's a writing disorder, where you want to write shorts, but you're too detailed a person to accomplish it. **

**I'm really enjoying writing Jo. And my Peeta is a little feistier than normal. I think in my head this time he just doesn't want to lay down and play doormat. And happy Wednesday to Too-Much-Black-Coffee, who followed this story about 15 seconds ago. You're just in time, dear! Try some creamer… Hope you all enjoy this one and please, oh, please, leave a review! Is Peeta too stalker-y? Just wait for my PiP story. He gives a 3 paragraph confession that might have you running for the hills or melt your darling little hearts. I do not own THG, however I do own any grammar mistakes. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

December 16th

Peeta was at his family's bakery by 4 a.m. every morning except for Sundays. His mind had been on Katniss again for most of the waking hours of his day. Any normal baker would probably have ruined all the baked goods they had mixed up if they had been allowing their mind to wander, but not Peeta.

He was so expert at his trade, and his muscle memory was stellar by this point, that he could bake anything on their menu with his eyes closed. He knew the weight, to the gram, of what the doughs and mixtures should feel like, if they were too dry or too wet, too grainy or too smooth. It was this talent of Peeta's that made Mellark's Bakery extremely popular and very well-known around town.

Today the sugar cookies were baked in the shape of the letter K, coated with a smooth, shiny white frosting that caught the glare of the shops lights, and decorated with green holly leaves, pure evidence of his attentions. It wasn't until mid-morning that Peeta was confronted with his mistake.

"Excuse me, sir," beckoned a lady signaling Peeta over to where she stood in front of the K's. "Might I ask what all the K's stand for?"

Peeta stood there for more time than was comfortable, not having an answer for the patron's question. He couldn't very well admit the K stood for Katniss, a personal crush of his that currently wouldn't give him the time of day and acted like a skittish deer believing it was the prey of his chase.

"I like things that start with the letter K," he spat out pathetically. _Stupid._ He had to keep the charade going, though. "You know, kites, kids… kangaroos. I mean, who doesn't like a kangaroo, am I right?" he laughed nervously.

"Oh," the woman replied, "I thought it might have been for Kris Kringle, being the holidays and all." Peeta mentally slapped his palm against his forehead for not thinking of that first. He sounded like such an idiot.

"Well, ma'am, it can stand for anything you want it to," he assured her with his winning smile. She bought it. Literally and figuratively.

"I'll take two dozen then, for my son's school party. They just look so adorable!" she declared, giddily clapping her hands together. Peeta breathed an inner sigh of relief that he hadn't totally ruined a whole batch of Mellark's famous sugar cookies. Cheap as they are to make, it was always nice when someone appreciated his work.

As he boxed up the cookies, he glanced up to the chime of the front door. He became exceedingly grateful for the customer who had just bought all but one of his K cookies as he stared a hole through the two women who had just occupied space in his bakery - Jo and Katniss.

At their lunch two days before, Peeta had shared with Jo where he worked, which was not far from where they worked, so he shouldn't be too surprised to see them.

As they walked to the counter and surveyed the baked goods, Jo called out to Peeta. "Yo, Peet! What's shakin', baby?" Peeta secretly hoped he didn't have to endure Jo's antics in front of Katniss, but anything was possible with a girl who knew no boundaries.

"Hey, Jo. Hi, Katniss." Peeta greeted them both, but only saw Katniss.

"Hello," Katniss replied quietly, looking away from Peeta's intensely blue eyes. Those eyes could trap any girl, make her weak in the knees, and bring her insides alive with the fluttering of tiny wings.

"Can I help you girls with anything?"

"What do you recommend, Blondie?" Before Peeta could open his mouth to speak, Jo pointed out the last K sugar cookie in the case.

"Oh, look, Kat! It's a K! It must be just for you! You should totally get it," Jo said as she elbowed Katniss in the ribs. Peeta felt his face glow with a scarlet blush. "Did you make these just for Kat?" Jo kept dousing the awkward situation with her word vomit. _God, she does NOT have a filter, _Peeta thought.

"Actually, a customer ordered two dozen for her son's school party, and just the one was left over." It wasn't a total lie - more like a minor evasion to save his pride and not frighten Katniss. Peeta didn't mind allowing her to see that he was interested in her, but baking and selling cookies with her initial was crossing the creeper line, he was sure.

"We'll take that last K, and four of those yummy looking cheesy bun things over there," Jo put in her order. "Oh, and a blueberry donut. Two blueberry donuts." Peeta wasn't shocked at all that Jo kept adding to her order. She was a small girl, but he had seen her eat. Whoever married that one would have to be a rich man with lots of patience and possibly a shock collar. _In a weird way, that might make her happy_, Peeta mused with a stifled grin.

Jo excused herself to the bathroom and left Katniss alone with Peeta while he bagged up their order. "So," he started, "this is a swap from the past two days, isn't it?" Katniss gave him a confused look, but remained silent. Peeta went on to explain, "I've been the customer the last two times we've seen each other. Now it's the reverse."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's true," Katniss said, running her hand over the braid that hung across her right shoulder. She looked around the room nervously as Peeta observed her. "So do you bake any of these things?" Katniss finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, actually, I bake all of it," he told her.

"I'm a terrible cook. I can't even get toast to come out right," she admitted to him with a shy smile. Peeta noticed the way her face lightened up, even if it was just for a moment. It made him want her all the more, and he wondered if he could get her to smile again, but Jo came back before he was able to try. This time she tried to pay for her food, which amazed Peeta, given what he had experienced with her so far, but he wouldn't allow it. Jo gave him a wink that told him she had never intended on paying, and Peeta knew he was a sucker for both of these girls, just in different ways.

After they departed the store to head for their shifts at work, Peeta contemplated how he had seen Katniss three times in the last four days. He had felt the lasso around his heart on the very first day, and each time he had seen her he could feel the grip of it tighten. Not in an uncomfortable way, though, but in a nervous, panicked way that had his very essence screaming, night and day, that he had to have this girl. She was the one he had been patiently waiting for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay for another update! I'm keeping my promise! Actually, one of these days real soon I'll have to update three chapters at once to get caught up to the right date. Anywho, I learned something interesting yesterday - you can review your own stories! Lol! I thought, should I? So I wrote out a review from my alter-ego and wrestled with whether or not it would be pathetic to post it, but I decided it would be more humorous than pathetic. My kind of humor anyway! I dare someone to post the same review… if you do please fix the spelling of "your". I hate that I can't delete my review and repost it correctly. Such a basic mistake! Blah! I need a beta for my 12 word reviews.****Until tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 5

December 17th

Jo came by the bakery the next morning to grab a few more cheese buns before work again. Katniss wasn't with her this time, as her shift was at noon, but Jo didn't shy away from letting Peeta know that Katniss had eagerly enjoyed his "buns", as she referred to them, and even mimicked the way Katniss had "oohed" and "aahed" over each bite. Peeta had to admit he would have liked to see the real thing.

Jo had suggested they trade numbers so she could "help" Peeta's budding relationship with Katniss. Peeta thought it may be more for harassment than helpfulness, but he gave Jo his number anyway, conceding to himself that she was growing on him.

After he left work, Peeta walked in the direction of the department store where the girls worked, carrying a bag of the cheese buns he'd heard Katniss liked so much. He brought extra since he figured Jo would probably snag a few, or quite possibly all of them.

Peeta rounded the corner of the shopping center where the store was located, but stopped short of crossing the street to enter the establishment when he saw Katniss seated on a bench in front of the massive glass doors. She wasn't alone. Peeta's mind raced as he sized up the apparently tall, dark and handsome man. He seemed to favor Katniss in looks, so he could be her brother, Peeta thought hopefully.

That thought was flushed down the toilet when the man leaned in to whisper in Katniss' ear and wrapped her braid around his finger. Peeta's heart sank when Katniss let out an immensely cheerful laugh. He noted the way her companion grinned and took her in with his eyes. He was familiar with that look. He felt the same awe and wonder when he looked at Katniss that he had seen in her stranger's close examination. It was too close of an examination for Peeta.

_Yep. Definitely not a brother._ Peeta sighed and his shoulders slumped as he turned around to walk back to his car he left parked at the bakery. He didn't want to view anymore of this scene.

Peeta reached his apartment after an hour long drive around town to clear his dreary thoughts. He was sure that Jo had told him Katniss wasn't seeing anyone. _Surely she would know? _But then he did remember Jo telling him that Katniss wasn't always open and she had to pry information out of her. _Maybe this is something she's keeping from Jo,_ Peeta thought as he reflected on the last 4 day's events.

Whatever the reason, whatever the story, Peeta had felt that what he witnessed today was the lid being closed on the coffin of any relationship with the girl of his dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I messed up! I totally skipped yesterday….arggghh! Sorry about that… didn't get home til late and just couldn't keep my eyes open. I'm going to try to catch up and get ahead, though, so hopefully no more misses. I know this is a short one, (they're all supposed to be) but I really wanted to update since I hate to be a liar! **

**That darn Gale always messes up everything...**


	6. Chapter 6

December 18th

The following morning, Peeta looked up from stocking the glass looking cases with freshly baked cinnamon rolls when he noticed a figure walking towards him. He was surprised, and a little put-off, to see Katniss. He had spent most of the night trying to talk himself out of the fantasy of having her as his own and had only managed an hour of sleep. Needless to say he wasn't his usual sunny-day self.

"Hey," he greeted her curtly.

"Good morning, Peeta," she replied back to him with a smile that reached her eyes. The devil on Peeta's shoulder whispered that she was taunting him, letting him see a side of her he so desperately wanted, but could never have, but the angel was reminding him how radiant he believed she was.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, again with hint of impoliteness to his voice. Peeta noticed Katniss' smile falter as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, and Peeta inwardly gloated that he was making her feel uncomfortable. He knew he would feel like a jerk later, but right now he just wanted to make someone else feel as insignificant as he did.

"Um," she started off, obviously forgetting what she came in for. "Do you have anything fresh out of the oven?" In Peeta's state he took offense at Katniss' question that anything in his bakery wouldn't be fresh.

"It's all fresh. I don't put out anything that's more than six hours old. Usually it sells out before it's three hours old." Peeta added this last part pridefully, discreetly implying that people do want what he has to offer.

"Oh, okay," Katniss stammered, still switching uncomfortably on her feet. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm…I'm sorry," she finished, looking embarrassed. Peeta felt the guilt stab at his heart like a dull, jagged blade. He knew it wasn't her fault that he felt this way. Katniss hadn't led him on or given him any kind of impression other than simple indifference, and now she was here in front of him and all he could do was thrust his shattered feelings in her face.

"She must have been wrong…" Peeta heard her mutter to herself as she turned to leave. _She must have been wrong?_ he thought. _Who is she? _Before he could fathom what that meant Katniss was out the door and headed in the direction of her work.

Peeta spent the rest of the morning regretting the way he had acted to Katniss. He was a gentleman, not a jackass, and that is exactly how he had behaved. Had his father been present, he would have had Peeta's head on a platter and forced him to apologize right in front of Katniss and any customers within earshot. _Well,_ he thought, _if I wasn't sure it was over yesterday, I definitely am now._

With all hope lost, Peeta left work that day and headed to the local bar to drown his sorrows in the cheapest whiskey he could find. His self-pity had given way to self-loathing, and by the time he had finished his fourth Jack and coke, sans the coca-cola and and the name-brand liquor, he had talked himself into finding a hot date to take to his family's Christmas Eve party. He would not show up alone again and be subjected to the ridicule of his brothers and anyone else that might want to join them.

He looked around the bar, noting a particularly busty blonde that had been eyeing him since she entered the place, rubbing one of her legs seductively against the other. When she realized she had caught his eye, she pointed her finger at him and curled it back and forth slowly in her direction, beckoning him to come to her. Peeta smiled devilishly as he picked up his drink and started towards her.

_Oh, she'll do._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And another! Expect one tomorrow, late, but I have to stop now. Chores are calling! Please review! Don't be shy. :) What do you think of the turn here? Not so fluffy. Bubblegum1425 would be proud!**


	7. Chapter 7

You'll have to insert your own words for Jo on this one. I used squiggles because I didn't think an angry Jo would wholesomely rip Peeta a new one. :) There will be more updates on this today, as I'm trying to catch up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 19th

Peeta didn't make it all the way to the girl's table before his phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating an incoming text message. He stopped five feet from the blonde and turned his attention to his phone. It was his first message from Jo.

_Hey $%&#^^!_

She must really be in a mood to have called him explicit names.

_What the &*#$?! I finally talk Katniss into speaking to you, which, by the way, took me days, and you treat her like #%$& ^#& *#? You #&&$ ^&$*$. You don't deserve her._

Peeta felt like he had just been slapped in the face. Hard. He touched his cheek, having tangibly felt Jo's words leave a red mark in the shape of her small hand. He read the text again, not believing the words on the bright screen. _She had come to talk to me?_ He didn't understand. He had seen her with another guy. A guy that Peeta knew was definitely interested in her, and it seemed perfectly clear to him that Katniss returned the feelings. _Anyone would have thought it,_ he assured himself, trying to justify his behavior.

Peeta could admit that he had been rude. Yes, that was wrong. And he knew it had affected Katniss by the way she ran out of the bakery. But what the heck was Jo's problem? Why does she care? Katniss didn't want anything from him.

_Unless she does._ The thought hit Peeta like a ton of bricks. He began typing furiously on his phone, responding to Jo's message. He had to delete several unintelligible words that autocorrect was hard pressed to find replacements for, due to the alcohol clouding his brain and making his usually nimble fingers numb. Finally happy with his message, he hit send, waiting impatiently for a reply.

_What?! She has a boyfriend! Or at least she's interested in someone. I saw them together. Tall, dark and brooding. And #^*& you, $^^#(&$ for getting my hopes up._

Peeta would have been nicer, but the whiskey made him not care as much. He glanced up, meeting the dark brown eyes of the blonde girl he had been about to acquaint himself with. She looked eager and irritable all at once. He gave her an apologetic look as another text came through.

_I told you, %#$&%$&, she's not seeing anyone. She's pretty brainless when it comes to how people feel about her. And it looks like you don't know what you're doing either. You guys are perfect for each other. Except you screwed it up, you little % *$^*._

He angrily typed up the next message, tired of Jo's name calling.

Peeta _- Who was that guy then?_

Jo - _He's a friend._

Peeta - _Yeah, right, Jo. I saw how he looked at her. You'll have to do better than that._

Jo - _Fine! So he likes her. Always has. She's known him for years, they grew up together. If something was going to happen between them it would have already. _

Another message came through before he could process what she was saying.

Jo _- I'm telling you, she's actually interested in you. And you treated her bad enough that she may not want to see you again. All my hard work, down the drain, #%&(#!_

Peeta scrambled to the bar to pay his bill, not giving a third look to the girl he was about to approach eagerly not five minutes ago. Jo's messages had sobered him enough that his mind was functioning more rationally again. He had to right what he felt was an atrocious wrong, and after settling his tab he bolted out the door in frantic search of his second chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the late update again! My problem is the story isn't finished. I'm literally making this up as I go and trying to find time to do it! So stupid me, I failed again. Somebody remind me to write a complete story and THEN promise to post daily. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my last update was not technically a "day later" in the story, but I couldn't leave Peeta with the blonde girl and not tell you what went down. And I'm not into Peeta being with Glimmer-type girls, so here we will catch up to the correct number of days. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

><p>December 20th<p>

After leaving the bar and driving home more slowly than he normally would, due to the small amount of liquor left flowing through his veins, Peeta had held a very long phone conversation with Jo, in which she had told him to lay low for a day or two, until Katniss had put some distance between herself and what happened that day.

He had shared with her his misconceptions and slight jealousy regarding Katniss' 'friend', who he now knew was named Gale, and she had told him to pull his $%&# together before coming back for round two. Jo was less sure how Katniss would react to him now that he had seemingly rejected her. Peeta tried to explain and beg, but Jo told him it was useless because she wasn't Katniss.

"_I'd forgive your hot #^$, but I'm not her. I actually feel sorry for you, Peet. You thought it was hard in the beginning. Well, lover boy, you're in for a huuuuuge climb outta that hell hole." The way Jo accentuated the word 'huge' left Peeta feeling utterly hopeless. If he was ever lucky enough to earn Katniss' forgiveness, it would be nothing short of a miracle if it were before his parent's Christmas party._

"_What should I do?" he asked her desperately._

"_Well, Kat's not one for big, romantic gestures, and I'm not one for anything other than one-nighter's, so I'm kind of at a loss for what to tell ya, Blondie." Peeta was becoming good at ignoring the little nicknames Jo had come up with for him. He barely heard them anymore. It seemed so trivial a thing to fixate on, now that he was having to lie in the rumpled bed he had made. _

"_Maybe I should just tell her the truth. From what I felt when I first saw her, to seeing Gale, to why I acted like a jerk-"_

"_ $$," Jo corrected Peeta quickly._

"_Fine," Peeta sighed. _

"_You know, that might not be a bad idea," Jo agreed with Peeta's half-thought out plan._

"_Really?" Peeta drawled out, convinced she was mocking him._

"_No, really," Jo began to sound more sure of this idea, which in turn gave Peeta a glimmer of promise. "Kat doesn't do sappy and charming, but what she does like is the truth," Jo stopped to revise her words. "Well, okay, she doesn't really like the truth, but... still it's a better plan than groveling, which she would despise."_

"_Oh!" she blurted loudly, as though she had the most important piece of advice, causing Peeta to remove the phone from his ear. "And whatever you do, don't cause a scene. She'll drop you like you're hotter than wasabi in a toaster oven." _

_Peeta wrinkled his nose at Jo's analogy, not really understanding it at all. He shook his head to clear the thought of trying to figure it out. "You really think it's a good idea?" he questioned. _

"_Well, I've heard of worse. But right now I think it's the only idea." Jo's words weren't the music to his ears that he wanted, but he agreed he would have to give this a try. He found himself becoming anxious, especially when he thought about Katniss' dark-haired, incredibly annoying and good-looking friend. Would he try again?_

"_Will you share her number with me?" _

"_Well, that'll get me fired from friendship for sure. Kat doesn't like me giving out her number to random guys." Peeta wondered at her statement just how many times that had happened for there to be an expression of displeasure on Katniss' part. _

"_I'm not a random guy, Jo. We've met frequently this week. Katniss knows who I am and you said yourself that she came in to see me," Peeta argued. _

"_You've got a point, Lover." _

"_I'm not your lover, Jo. Pick something else," Peeta entreated her sternly._

"_Hey, if this thing with Katniss doesn't work out, I'd take you in." Peeta could practically hear the wicked thoughts that ran through her mind. She let out a loud cackle. "I'm just teasin', Blondie. Don't get your serious panties in a bunch or I'll have to come dig'em out of your tight little-"_

_Peeta left Jo to converse with herself as he hung the phone up with a heavy sigh. Hopefully he had made his point about just how tired he was of her inappropriate comments. _

_Moments later he received a text from Jo with a shared contact - Katniss's. Following the folder icon was one last comment from Jo -_

That will be the only time you hang up on me, douche bag. Next time I will $ &% you up.

_Noted, he thought with a grin. Peeta couldn't stop the corner's of his mouth from lifting as high as the skin on his face would allow, as he contemplated what he held in his hand - a direct line to Katniss._

There were only four more days until his parent's party and he still hadn't called or texted her, though he had pretty much given up on taking a date, he still wanted to see Katniss more than one day during the Holidays. He let out a long breath and steeled his nerves as he lit up his phone. It was time to take some action.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! Gosh, and I'm still two days behind! Any thoughts on this one? Oh, and for the anon review asking for a New Year's update, that is extremely flattering. I will consider it, since I do nothing on NYE, ever. Ain't nobody got time to watch a lighted ball fall a few feet extremely slowly and then go dark. It was better when I was little and I thought they dropped it from hundreds of stories and let it crash to the street. Now THAT would be something I might stay awake for. As it is, <strong>**I'm tired, by like, 9pm and I lay in my bed watching NFL rerun games and snuggling with my hubby's warm, solid bod. ****Mark my words, the 'Boys will win the 'Bowl this year. And if they don't, please don't rub it in my face. :)**

**-Yours, truly,**

**Pbg**


	9. Chapter 9

Dang, Gina! I'm rollin' these babies OUT. Just 4 more days. :)

* * *

><p>December 21st<p>

Peeta woke at 3:30 a.m. to shower quickly and get to the bakery by 4 a.m. and begin baking the delectable treats that would surely sell out because of all the parties and holiday gatherings going on this week. He hadn't been able to keep anything in stock past noon, so he had to call in a favor from a friend to work the register so Peeta could bake extra goodies without interruption.

Finnick had been a friend to Peeta for years. They had been close in high school and kept in constant touch when Finnick had gone off to state college, Peeta having stayed behind to run his family's bakery and attend the community college in their town part time.

Finnick was home for winter break and was excited to have something to do to occupy his time. Plus, Peeta was confident sales were going to go through the roof with Fin running the counter. The ladies seemed to do practically whatever he wanted.

At 7 a.m. Finnick showed up, ready to please with his bright, million dollar smile and wavy auburn locks. Fin knew how to make a girl feel like all his attention was focused solely on her, which was one of the reasons he could have any girl he wanted.

"Yo, Peet!" The nickname reminded him of Jo, which reminded him of Katniss, which reminded him that today was the day he needed to set things right between them. He had been holding on to her contact info for well over twelve hours, never quite having the nerve to tap the 'send' icon.

He had typed in at least nine different variations of what he wanted to say, reading them over and over until his head was swimming with a thousand assorted words, all clogging up his thought process. He eventually had to put the phone down and decided just to sleep on it and deal with it the next day.

"Hey, Finn!" Peeta called out cheerfully, excited to see his friend for the first time since summer break. The two boys bumped fists and chests, did a little jig with their feet and then laughed heartily at themselves as they embraced, clapping each other soundly on the back.

"How was school this semester?" Peeta queried.

"Good. It was… yeah, good. Better than good actually," Finn told him.

Peeta studied his friend. "Are there details to go with that statement? Or should I just guess what happened?"

"I met a girl." Finnick's cheeks tinged pink at his admission.

"I'm sure you met a girl. You meet girls every day, Finn," Peeta said unsurprised, busying himself by opening the cash drawer and making sure they had what they needed to start the morning off.

"No, not like that. I met _the_ girl." Peeta stopped any movement he was making and turned to give Finnick his complete attention.

"What?" he questioned him unbelievably.

"I met the girl I'm going to marry," he replied instantly, as if it happened all the time and no one should be shocked about it.

"Finn, you've said yourself, like, a million times, that you're not getting married." Peeta's tone took a turn for the serious. He should have been happy for his long time friend that was more of a brother to him than his own, but his current predicament left him feeling envious at Finnick's news. It seemed too easy for him, while Peeta struggled to get this one girl to notice him, and then he screwed it all up in sixty seconds when she finally did.

"Well, I did. And it would be nice to get a little support from my best friend," Finnick's reply was laced with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just having a rough week. That's great, man," Peeta slapped Finnick on the shoulder and congratulated him. "So, what's her name?"

"Annie. She's amazing," he said, and Peeta could tell he was imagining her when he saw the far off look in Finnick's sea green eyes, and the goofy grin his face took on. _Wow. Finn in love is weird,_ he thought.

"My parents think it's too soon, so we don't really have a whole lot of people in our corner right now. I was kind of hoping you'd be happier about it."

"I am, no, I mean," Peeta swatted a dish towel he had been holding onto the side of the counter as he thought about what to say. "I kind of met a girl, too."

"That's awesome, Peet! Where is she? What's her name?" Finnick began to bombard Peeta with questions, much the way Peeta should have done for him.

"Whoa! Slow down, buddy. She's not really speaking to me at the moment," Peeta let out slowly, not looking forward to the admonishment he knew would come when he shared how he had acted.

"What did you do?" Finnick inquired.

After filling him in on the short story, Finnick and Peeta separated to get to work when the first customer came in. She bought three dozen rolls when she only need one, thanks to Finn's charm, and she promised to send all her coworkers and friends in later today after Finn sealed their deal with a charismatic wink. Peeta was unable to focus on anything besides baking for the rest of the day since hiring Finn for the holidays was the most prosperous thing he could have done. Before he knew it, it was 2 p.m., a long day by baker's standards, and he was exhausted.

Finn had wanted to meet him later for drinks, but he declined, needing to rest and deal with this situation with Katniss.

Later at home, after he had showered and laid down to get his thoughts together and his body to relax, Peeta picked up his phone, having decided that in the next two minutes there would be a text from him in Katniss' inbox.

He settled on _Hey, Katniss. It's Peeta. I want to apologize for the way I acted to you when you came into the bakery a few days ago. There was no reason for how I treated you and I just hope you can forgive me. _

There. It was simple and there was no way she could mistake his meaning. Peeta would take this one step at a time, first apologizing, then daring to share the truth of his feelings.

He didn't get the chance that night, though, because he never heard back from her. He checked his phone numerous times, finally noticing the box underneath his text no more said 'delivered', but 'read'. Peeta fell into a fitful sleep, knowing that Katniss had received and read the message, but did not reply.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Duh, duh, duh…. Getting closer! Too close for my comfort. I'll have to speed this baby up on the next one. :) Reviews are always appreciated. And thank you bunches to all those who have already reviewed this fic. *hugs* If you haven't read Santa, Baby, please check it out and also review! It needs it!**


	10. Chapter 10

December 22nd

Peeta woke to a vibration under his pillow. He groggily pulled it from beneath his head and winced when the light from the screen blinded his dilated eyes. It was midnight. He had to be up in three and a half hours. Who would be texting him at this hour? _Finn,_ he thought, probably out with friends and wanting him to join them.

Peeta adjusted the brightness and swiped his finger to open the messages folder. He bolted upright when he saw the name he had saved to his contacts just two days before. _Katniss._ She replied to his message and in his anticipation, every cell in his body awakened at that very moment. He could wait no longer to know her thoughts.

K - _Thank_ _you for the apology. I do forgive you. _

Well, it was short. Peeta had been wanting something much more detailed, but hoping for anything at all, so this was better than the previous silent treatment he thought he was receiving. _What to say back?_ His mind crisscrossed with all the different pathways of what he could convey to her. It was a jumbled mess of words and sentences, all meshing together to form complete chaos inside his brain.

Peeta smacked his palm against his forehead in an attempt to clear it. He was usually good with words. There has never been a situation he couldn't talk himself out of, and most people were putty in his hands by the end of his perfectly chosen flattery. He was sure his honeyed vocabulary would get him nowhere with Katniss, which was why he was having such a hard time deciding which angle to use.

Peeta's mind rattled with Jo's words about being truthful with Katniss. Truth was an angle he was less familiar with, not that he lied all the time, but showering people with praise and adulation sometimes required a little acting and stretching of the facts.

_Here goes something, _he hoped.

P - _Thank you for responding. I was nervous you wouldn't ever speak to me again. _

It was truth, if only a small percentage of it. When he didn't get a reply back quickly, Peeta decided to send an innocent question, tossing the ball completely in her court.

P - _How are you?_ This time he received a reply.

K - _I'm okay. Why would you care if I speak to you or not?_

Peeta flinched at the abruptness of her question, but at least he had gotten her involved in a conversation. It was the most exchange they'd had so far.

Peeta thought for a minute how to respond to this very direct inquiry. _Truth, Peeta, simple truth._

P - _I like you. _

That was definitely simple. Peeta felt like a fourth grader, passing a note to the cute girl next to him in class.

K - _You like me?_

_Does she not realize the effect she has on people? _Peeta remembered again the way Gale had looked at her, jealousy beginning to stir on the inside of him. Did she really not see what he saw?

P - _Yes… you sound surprised?_

_This is good_, Peeta thought. He was pitching and she was swinging back. _Progress_, he grinned. His jovial mood fell slightly while the minutes ticked by, feeling like hours, and he hadn't heard back from her. He stared at the screen, hoping for the speech bubble to pop up, indicating she was typing a reply. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw one.

K - _I'm not really a people person, so yeah, that kinda surprises me. _

K - _I don't get invitations for friendship very often._

Peeta thought of a few ways to share his next 'truth', that he was interested in more than friendship. He was terrified that if he didn't set the record straight now he might get stuck in the friend zone, and he didn't think he could ever be content in that section of her life. He would absolutely try if that was what she wanted. _But it would be so much better to have her all to myself, _he considered.

P - _What if I said I was inviting you into more than friendship?_

K - _I'm not sure how to answer that…_

P - _Would you allow me to answer it for you?_

K - _How exactly would you answer it?_

Peeta was surprised with her response. It seemed very unlike the Katniss he had encountered and the one Jo had spoken of. _Is she flirting?_ He found that hard to believe, but allowed his mind to wonder about it and formed his next reply.

P - _I would ask you to meet me for lunch tomorrow at the Mexican restaurant across from your work…_

P - _and you would say what time, and I would say eleven. Then you would say it's a date, and then I could fall asleep a happy man for tonight. _

K - _I don't get a lunch break until one. _

P - _Then I would say meet me at one._

K - _Okay, then, I'll allow you to answer for me. Good night, Peeta._

He was flabbergasted with how this conversation had turned out in his favor. Peeta only thought he would be able to go to sleep a happy man. Instead he laid awake for the rest of his night, unable to get a wink of slumber. He popped out of bed at three, knowing that if he finally fell asleep he may not wake to his alarm. He was too excited anyway. He finally had a date with Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**So they finally have a date! Lol to Tea4e, who was so sure Katniss would reply. And she does. :) There have been a few of you who have gotten into my head on this one… Everlark must be so transparent! *wink* I'll have to think of a way to throw everyone a curve ball on the next fic. I like to 'dare to be different'. I am only a day behind now. I would love to keep writing the next chapter, but I've got family coming in, like literally in an hour, so I may have to just burn some midnight oil finishing this. Not another update until at least late tonight/early morning. Please, please leave a review if you haven't already. Or another if you have… stroke my ego, people. It makes me write more. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

December 23rd

Peeta arrived at the restaurant across from Katniss' place of work a little early, hoping to get a table early and calm his nerves. He practiced a few things he might say to her, trying for something witty, but not arrogant, and funny, but not lame. Sometimes his way with words was a gift, but at other times it was a curse. It became a curse when he was nervous, and Katniss definitely caused those feelings in him.

Peeta's eyes darted to the entrance every time the sun would glint through the glass doors as someone new walked in. He glanced down at his phone, checking the time and looking for any message from Katniss. She was three minutes late. _Three minutes is nothing, _he tried to tell himself, but she was only across the street. He thought about sending her a text letting her know he was waiting, but decided to give it a few more minutes, not wanting to seem desperate.

Peeta looked at his phone at least once every minute, counting the milliseconds. He felt as though he had been waiting for hours. He knew he had arrived early, so that could possibly have been why he felt that way. Or maybe it was that he was so anxious to see her. _That's more likely,_ he resolved.

Peeta's eyes roamed the restaurant again and stopped at the front doors, but this time he saw what he had been waiting for, and it was the best sight for his sore eyes. He studied Katniss from afar while she checked with the waitress for a table. She wore black leggings set off by knee-high, riding boots and a hunter green, cable-knit sweater that fell just below the apex of her thighs. Her hair was down, and flowed around her shoulders reminding Peeta of the first day he'd met her. She looked magnificent as far as Peeta was concerned.

Peeta stood up to signal to her exactly where he was as she came closer and he pulled out her chair in invitation. "Thank you," Katniss said timidly as she as she took the seat. Peeta took the chair across from her and tried to think of the topics he had previously chosen to start off their conversation, but he was at a complete loss now with her sitting near him.

He decided to begin with something easy. "How's work?"

"Oh, it's good. Busy. Only one more day until Christmas." She said in no particular way. He nodded in agreement while she picked up her menu and flipped it open.

"I bet you'll be glad when things get back to normal," he expressed as more of a statement than a question.

"Actually, I'll be out of a job after tomorrow. This was only temporary. You know, holiday help," she smiled tensley and buried her eyes back into the menu as if it embarrassed her.

"Oh," was all Peeta could think to say. He wasn't sure how to respond, but Katniss filled the impending silence with something Peeta did not want to hear.

"My friend, Gale, says he can probably get me a job at his shop. The secretary is leaving after the New Year so there's an opening. Cross your fingers for me," she joked anxiously. Peeta tried to sound happy for her, raising his two hands above the table with both sets of fingers crossed, showing his support, even though he he didn't want her anywhere near that guy.

"I'm sure you'll find something. Who wouldn't want to hire you?" He said confidently, wishing he had known of a job any place other than at Gale's shop. "You're funny, smart, beautiful-" Peeta was interrupted with a scoff from Katniss.

"I'm _not_ beautiful," she demanded quietly. "No one has ever called me that." Peeta wanted to quell her discomfort that was evident in his admiration of her. "Well, no one may have ever called you beautiful, but I promise you plenty of people think it," He assured her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good with compliments. I'm just not used to them, but, um, thank you," she managed to convey.

Peeta wanted to tell her that he would compliment her every day for the rest of his life if she would let him, and feeling emboldened he voiced the next thought from his mind even though he was pretty sure he would be turned down.

"Katniss, can I see you tomorrow? I have this family party I have to attend every Christmas Eve, and it's a big deal and I would love if you would go with me. I've been wanting to ask you all week." He wanted to say more, but thought better of it since it would probably make him sound like he was rambling. A bumbling Peeta was not attractive.

"Tomorrow?" Katniss asked him, her voice unsure. Peeta could feel her putting up a thin wall at his abrupt question.

"You probably have plans…" he voiced aloud. "Right, I'm sorry. That was stupid. Of course you're busy." He wanted to kick himself for blurting out something so idiotic.

"No, actually I don't have plans, but, your family? You want me to go with you to meet your family? On Christmas Eve?" Now that she had said it out loud for him to hear it sounded even more ludicrous than before. Peeta berated himself with the word _imbecile_ over and over again.

"Yeah, I wish I had thought before I spoke. Well, are you, um, ready to order?" Peeta wanted to get as far away from this busted conversation as he possibly could. They both ordered their meals and fell into a surprisingly easy chatter considering the awkwardness of the past five minutes. Peeta learned about Katniss' family, that she had a mother who suffered from depression, although Peeta refrained from asking why, and a sister, Prim, who was four years younger than herself. She spoke of her love for archery and anything that had to do with the woods.

Peeta told her a little about his family, mainly what it was like to grow up with two older brothers. He expressed how much he loved his dad and how close they were, which seemed to make Katniss' mood more somber, but she brightened up when he mentioned that he loved all types of art and dabbled in anything where he could be creative.

After an hour of eating and chatting, it was time to part ways, Katniss needing to get back to the store and Peeta needing a nap after having been awake since midnight. Katniss offered to pay for her part, but Peeta insisted that he take care of it. She thanked him and went back to work with the promise that they could talk more after the holidays.

_Well, it wasn't a date for his parent's Christmas Eve affair_, he pondered. But at least he could look forward to getting to know her in the new year. Maybe by the next family party he would have Katniss on his arm, able to show her off to everyone and be the envy of his two nincompoop brothers.

He fell asleep immediately upon arriving home and crashing down onto his bed, despite the early afternoon sun shining through his open windows. He needed plenty of rest to be able to deal with the onslaught of what was coming in just a little over twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**So am I hated that she didn't say yes? One more chapter to go! It will be done tonight, probably in the early morning hours, just after Santa departs my chimney. :) Sorry for any mistakes as I only read over this once. I'm exhausted!**


	12. Chapter 12

December 24th

The lights on the gigantic tree in the Mellark's formal living room were blinking in time with the classic Christmas stylings of Bing Crosby's 1942 hit, Happy Holidays, from the movie Holiday Inn. It was a catchy song that he heard every year, and Peeta snapped his fingers and sung along with the tune even though he didn't feel very festive.

He was alone in the living room, save for a few second cousins playing monopoly at the coffee table, and he preferred it that way. Everyone else was in the kitchen, drinking, eating, laughing and catching up with what happened during the last year.

Peeta had already encountered a few jokes and punches in the arm at not having a girlfriend for the fourth year in a row. He much preferred that to the "awe's" and sympathetic pats on the back the female attendees had given him. He contemplated letting everyone know he was seeing someone but she wasn't able to come with him, however, Miche, Peeta's middle brother, had put an end to that quickly when Peeta tested the story on him.

"Really, Peeta? You couldn't come up with anything better than that? Just invite a dude already, bro. Mom will hate it, which is why I'm all for it, but you know Dad'll be cool with it. We just want to see you happy, man." Miche had uttered the words as if it was already a proven fact. Peeta didn't want anyone else catching on and squashing what little joy this holiday had brought him thus far, so he had decided no news was better than his hopeful good news.

The 'we' to which Miche was referring did not include their mother. She couldn't care less if Peeta was happy or not. The only thing Mrs. Mellark lived for was her first born son, Ezekiel, who had made everyone excited and giddy with the Christmas announcement that his wife, Rachel, would be delivering the first Mellark grandchild in mid-summer. Through all the congratulations and and joyful tidings to the young couple it had been easy for Peeta to slip away unnoticed, finding himself dazed by the blinking lights of the twelve foot majestic fur tree.

Downing his last bit of egg nog, laced with bourbon to take the edge off and make this evening bearable, Peeta felt his phone receive a message. He had been receiving plenty of holiday wishes from friends near and far all day long and wasn't surprised to get more. At least it gave him something to occupy his time.

Curiously, it was from Jo. Peeta didn't think she was the well-wishing type, but he was intrigued at how her words would play out on the screen. Maybe her rude, crude Christmas greeting would make him laugh instead of cringe,

J - _Yo Peet! What's up? I found a little something I thought might cheer you up at the store yesterday. What's your address so I can drop it off?_

While he appreciate the gesture, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to give Jo his parents address. He would have to be a gentleman, inviting her in, and he was quite sure his mother would prefer a man for him rather than a rough-edged woman like Jo.

He couldn't very well turn down something from her, though. Peeta knew he would certainly face her wrath over it at some point, so he sent her the house number and street name and decided to play a quick game of flappy bird while he waited.

Another text came through, effectively jiggling his hand enough that he pressed the up button a smidge too hard and killed his blue bird just as he was about to break his record of 54 pipes.

J - _it's on your doorstep_

Curious as to why she would just leave it there, Peeta went to the front door, swinging it open, his eyes trained on the porch floor expecting a small box or bag of some kind. Instead he found himself staring at brown riding boots, which were attached to gray skinny jeans, which were below a fitted red sweater with a neckline that allowed a tiny bit of cleavage to peek out,but left plenty of room for the imagination. Atop the shoulders wearing the red sweater was the face Peeta most longed to see today. Katniss' face, with her smoky, gray eyes and dark, braided hair that hung over her shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy, either with uncertainty or the frosty chill of the air. Peeta couldn't tell which, but he hoped it was the former.

"Katniss?" He asked incredulous at finding her at his door.

"Hi, Peeta. I was wondering if it was too late to accept your invitation for tonight?" Peeta could barely hear the words, so soft spoken and hesitant they were. He snapped to the realization that he was standing inside a warm, cozy home while he left Katniss to freeze in the winter elements.

"Please, come in," he said, still in a state of semi-disbelief, as he opened the door wider and stepped back to allow her entrance.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but, um, when I told Jo yesterday about this she pretty much forced me to come." Peeta's face fell at her admission that she was here against her will.

"No, no! Not like that," Katniss exclaimed with a look of disgust over her choice of phrasing. "I told you, I'm terrible with saying things." Peeta looked at Katniss hopefully, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, I wanted to come, I just, well, I'm not good with words _or_ people. Or animals. Or just life in general." Peeta smiled at her rambling and it seemed to ease both their nerves. "I'm good at killing things," she blurted out. Peeta was sure his face contorted into a strange mix of awe and confusion. "No! Again, that's not really what I meant."

"What else does that mean exactly?" He questioned her with a mischievous grin and a nervous laugh.

"Nothing really, I just, I think I like you...too," she drew out thoughtfully, echoing Peeta's sentiments from their lunch date. Peeta closed the front door and turned to her with a huge smile on his face, enough strength in it to lift his ears.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet," he said as he took her hand and led her into the bustling kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**THE END! I know it wasn't last night, but it's still Christmas! I was pooped yesterday, but it's all finished! Better late than never, right? I've received a few requests for a New Year's check-in on this little story. I will definitely consider it. Leave me suggestions for what exactly you want to see... and can I get some closing reviews? As a Christmas gift to me? :) Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following! You're awesome! Merry Christmas, Pbg**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's a little late, but here is part 1 of 2 on this AU story. It's technically complete, but I've had some interest in a New Year's Eve update and some requests for a kiss. Thanks to ct522 for hopping on this in record time and fixing some stuff. Also thank you to bubblegum1425 for spotting my tense change... and then spending a BUTT ton of time fixing it all. You're both awesome! I switched to Katniss's POV for this one, just for a little diversity. Let's see what she's thinking...**

Katniss' POV

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve, Part I<p>

It had been a week since Katniss surprised Peeta at his house on Christmas Eve. She had spent three hours meeting his family and friends, and then Peeta had driven her home, stalling in the parking lot of her apartment complex for more time with her. The evening had ended with him planting an innocent kiss on her cheek and confirmation of a real date for New Year's Eve.

She hadn't gone back to his side of town after the 25th, since her temporary job at the department store had been completed, so the only communication between them had been through text message. But that didn't mean Katniss hadn't been longing to see Peeta again.

Katniss huffed out an anxious breath as she stood in front of her closet debating what to wear. She was no good with dressing up. She would normally wear jeans and a simple shirt, but somehow she didn't think that would work for dinner out and a New Year's Eve bash at Peeta's best friend's house.

Katniss settled grudgingly on a little black dress that Jo insisted she borrow. She hadn't wanted to accept it but when nothing presented itself inside her closet she found that she had no other option. Amazingly enough, she did own a pair of black wedge pumps, a gift from her mother a few years back, to wear at her high school graduation. They hadn't been out of the box since then, and Katniss hoped they weren't as uncomfortable as they had been at graduation.

Her hair was left to tumble down her shoulders,back in flowing, loose waves and she applied just a hint of eyeliner, mascara and a peachy gloss to give her lips a sparkling sheen. Katniss glanced in the mirror, deciding she didn't look bad, but she didn't look herself either. It was a little unsettling. The fitted dress accentuated curves that seemed to have magically appeared, and Katniss had never known her legs could look like that. A small burst of confidence trickled through her but the sound of the doorbell broke her attention, and her nerves jerked to life.

Katniss used the peephole to ensure whom it was, even though she really already knew, but she needed to see him before he saw her, hoping it would help calm her jitters. But if anything, the sight of him on the other side of the entryway set her stomach more on edge. Even through the bubbled eye of the viewer, Peeta looked incredibly handsome, wearing a chocolate brown blazer, light blue button down, and dark jeans. His hair was neatly disheveled, and Katniss thought he looked just as nervous as she feels.

She saw him check the time on his silver watch and with a deep breath, Katniss turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Hi," she said, giving him a shy smile as she leaned her head on the edge of the door, keeping a rock solid grip on the knob so her knees wouldn't buckle and send her crashing to the floor in a humiliated mess.

"Hey. Wow, you look- just- wow." Peeta released a breath that could be seen in the cold, night air, and Katniss could tell he was trying to keep his eyes trained on her face. He failed at least once that though, causing her took away bashfully. The surge of desire chasing coursed through her body at his approval, an unfamiliar feeling, but she didn't find it unwelcoming.

"You look great, yourself," she managed to choke out, even though her traitorous nerves should have rendered her mute at this point.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asked as the sound of his keys anxiously clattering together rung through the otherwise soundless night air.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket," she responded as she retreated back inside momentarily to fetch the garment. The oversized leather coat was no where near as fancy as the dress and shoes Katniss was wearing, but Peeta didn't seem to care.

He wore an infectious smile that stayed on his lips from the time he picked her up all the way through dinner. Katniss wasn't one to smile much but looking at him made it so easy. She wasn't sure the number of times the contagiousness of his grins had spread to her own face that night.

On the ride to Finnick's house they made amiable small talk. Katniss usually loathed idle chatter, but there was such an ease with Peeta that she craved any little connection with him. They talked about who would be at the party, and Katniss was pleasantly surprised and grateful that Peeta had thought to invite Jo.

Peeta explained how he had great friends, and the party would probably be a riotous celebration, but he knew how awkward it could be when you're in a large group of people you didn't know, and he wanted Katniss to have someone around that she could be comfortable with. She eyed him admiringly from the passenger seat as he continued. "Although, you should know she is bringing a plus one… said she wouldn't take no for answer." Katniss smirked at the image of Jo putting her own conditions on an invitation.

"I wonder who? She's not seeing anyone that I know of…" Katniss allowed her voice to trail off thoughtfully, intrigued at who could possibly be coming with her best friend.

Peeta pulled the car to a stop in front of a large, two story plantation-style home, complete with columns and a large outdoor chandelier lighting up the massive front porch. The beauty of the home pulled Katniss' attention from her meditation.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is amazing."

"Wait til you see the inside," Peeta promised. He hopped out of his car and walked quickly to open Katniss' door, helping her out onto the sidewalk. On the way to the porch, Katniss felt a few cold drops on her face and paused to look into the night sky.

"What is it?" Peeta stopped beside her, a quizzical expression on his face.

"It's snowing," Katniss replied, scrunching her face as she held her hand out to capture a lone snowflake drifting towards the ground. "I hate snow. It's cold, bitter, and biting, and it makes you a prisoner to the indoors."

Peeta huffed out a quick laugh as he considered her words. "I guess, if you want to look at it that way."

"How do you look at it?"

"The simple cycle of life, I suppose." Katniss stared at Peeta's handsome face, cheeks and nose tinged pink with the frosty chill of the air. "Parts of it may be ugly and even dangerous, but once it's gone it gives life to everything else. So it's kind of a necessary evil, if you will, that leaves behind something good in its wake." His explanation opened Katniss' mind, so often narrowed by her life's experiences, and a smile crept involuntarily onto her lips. She shook her head in surrender.

"I've never met anyone like you," she admitted.

"I hope that's a good thing," Peeta countered as he took the few steps up onto the porch as Katniss followed his lead.

"It is," she whispered decisively to herself as Peeta pushed open one side of the large, black, double doors. With a hand at the small of her back, he ushered her inside ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta were the first to arrive, which made Katniss less hesitant about meeting Peeta's friends, since it seemed she would only have to do it one by one instead of in a large group. Within the first thirty minutes she had met a handful of people, her favorite being Annie, Finnick's recent fiance.<p>

Annie was beautiful and quiet and a little quirky. Katniss liked that about her, and Annie didn't look her up and down at first glance with critical eyes, which bonded Katniss to her immediately. Katniss was lost in conversation with her when she heard a commotion at the front door. A few explicit, but complimenting, words were strung together with a loud whistle, and she knew who it was immediately, since Jo never went anywhere quietly.

Katniss briskly made her way to the foyer of the house from the kitchen where she had been engrossed in discussion with Annie, curiosity from earlier rising again as to who could be with her friend. She stopped abruptly when she saw her two best friends together.

"Gale is your plus one?" She snapped at Jo, her tone laced with cynicism.

"Hello to you, too, Kat," Jo smirked. "And, yes, Gale is my plus one."

"That a problem, Catnip?" Katniss turned a glaring eye to Gale at his use of her hated nickname.

"No, it's not a problem at all, it's just surprising," she sputtered, trying to recover from the shock of seeing them together. Katniss motioned for Jo to follow her into a little alcove off to the side of the foyer, leaving Gale to wander into the living room and introduce himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? And why in the world didn't you tell me you were bringing Gale as your date? I shouldn't have to find that stuff out from Peeta, you know," Katniss reprimanded with a tone befitting an elder sister.

"I just found out myself that I was coming. Your boy messaged me yesterday, and I asked Gale today. It's not a big deal, right? You don't like him, do you?" Jo asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"Ew, no. He's been like a brother to me for years. He'd probably be just as grossed out about it as I am, anyways." Katniss gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of them together.

"Oh, Kat, sometimes you are so brainless." Katniss narrowed her eyes at her friend and wondered exactly what she meant, but Jo took her mind off the comment with another question.

"So you don't mind if I start something with him?"

"God, no! I mean, I'd be totally supportive and happy for you if something came of it, but I was just confused is all. You never said anything about him that way."

"I guess I was just waiting to see if I had a chance," Jo admitted in a vulnerable way, which caugh Katniss off guard because it was very unlike her friend to lower any walls.

"Well, have at him. He'd be stupid not to want you." Katniss' approval lit Jo's face into an audacious grin that caused Katniss to pity Gale momentarily. She wasn't sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

Katniss and Jo left the alcove and walked into the living room where the festivities were beginning to take place. Peeta was nowhere to be seen in the large gathering, but Gale seemed to be listening, unamused, as someone named Marvel, a high school friend of Finnick and Peeta's, cracked a joke that only Marvel seemed to get.

Katniss watched Gale excuse himself and walk over to where she stood with Jo and Annie, who had just been introduced.

"Ladies," Gale said in a smooth voice and slowly drew a drink from his beer as he glanced around the room. Katniss noticed his eyes land on hers a few times and an awkward feeling in her gut rose to the surface. What was it Jo had said earlier? Something about being brainless when it came to Gale?

Katniss chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully as she considered what it meant. Does he have feelings for me? She looked to Gale once more, but just behind him a flash of blue caught her attention. Peeta's eyes seemed to be able to mesmerize her out of any comprehension, but the look in them as he approached was one of annoyance instead of the exuberance she had found in them earlier.

Katniss felt their shoulders touch as Peeta filled a vacancy in the group next to her and handed her a beer. "Thank you," she said as she took the offering. "Peeta this is my friend, Gale. Gale, Peeta." Katniss introduced the two, not completely unaware of something that felt like tension between them. Katniss had been hoping for Gale's approval of Peeta, but now that the two were face to face she felt anxiety creep in. What if he hates Peeta? What if Peeta hates Gale? She didn't want to lose Gale as a best friend, but she wanted to see where this could go with Peeta. I hope they can be friends.

As the night wore on, Katniss watched the two men closely. Peeta and Gale seemed chummy enough for her, and she relaxed at the thought that this, being with Peeta and not losing Gale's closeness, would work out.

The rest of the evening was comfortable and fun, and Katniss even admitted to herself that she could see being friends with Peeta's friends. Finnick was as entertaining as they came, lively and boisterous and the exact opposite of his sweet, shy fiance. Marvel was goofy, but Katniss thought she could get used to him and didn't mind him as much as she thought she would. She didn't get his jokes at all, but that must be part of his charm, she thought. He wasn't rude or arrogant, so he didn't rub her the wrong way.

Marvel's girlfriend, Glimmer, was another story. Peeta said the buxom blonde didn't hang out much with their group, but Katniss had noticed her giving Peeta a few once-overs, and it was enough to set her blood boiling.

Katniss continued to glance at her watch as the time drew closer to midnight. She hadn't been to any New Year's festivities before, but she knew exactly what happened at twelve o'clock sharp - a kiss to start off the coming year. She had been feeling her heart stuttering in her chest since ten o'clock, well really since Christmas Eve, but the anticipation that he might kiss her was putting her brain on overload. What if he doesn't? What if he does? Both possibilities terrified her enough to have had to rub her sweaty palms constantly over the hips of her dress, both in an effort to dry them and tug at the rising fabric.

"Are you alright?" Katniss' belly fluttered when she unexpectedly felt Peeta's warm breath in her ear. He smelled like cinnamon, mint, and beer, all three mixed into an intoxicating scent that had her ready to pounce on his plump, inviting lips. Calm down, she scolded herself, as she realized she hadn't taken her eyes off of those lips since he had asked her a question just a moment ago. What was it again?

"Hey?" Peeta leaned in and reached around to her lower back and began to rub gentle, soothing circles. Katniss couldn't take the close proximity and remain neutral anymore. For most of the night, she and Peeta hadn't engaged in any touching other than the rubbing of shoulders in a tight space or the brushing of fingers when he would hand her a new drink or dispose of her old one.

She touched her cheek to his, tentatively at first, unable to stand not touching him. But when he drew her closer by wrapping his arms tight around her waist and resting his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath of her, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself flush against him. Katniss had never been this bold but she wanted to take a chance and open herself up to this amazing boy, who felt solid and warm and right. She didn't want this night to end, even when Finnick announced that there were only five more minutes to midnight and everyone gave a shout of excitement.

Peeta released his hold on her and at once she felt cold and empty and alone. "I'll be right back," he assured her with a sensual smile and a glint in his eye, but it did little to soothe her longing. Her whimper of protest made Peeta chuckle. "Don't move. I promise I'll be back in three minutes and…" he glanced at his wrist, "...thirty two seconds." Without hesitation Peeta leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Katniss' cheek, and then took off for the kitchen to pitch their beer bottles into the trash.

Katniss rooted herself in place at Peeta's promise and eagerly watched through the kitchen's large archway, her eyes never leaving his fantastic form, where she could see him dumping their bottles and clearing away some of the trash that had built up on the bar.

"Sixty seconds!" Finnick declared to raucous cries and hollers. Katniss fidgeted but never moved, trying to be patient with Peeta's absence at this exact moment of time. His eyes connected with hers, and he moved quickly back through the group to her. Katniss exhaled a short breath in relief. "Did you think I wouldn't make it back in time to kiss my girl?" He grinned as he challenged her, and the blush on her neck crept up into her cheeks. At least now she knew there would definitely be a kiss.

Finnick began the countdown and everyone joined in. Around five, Katniss allowed her eyes to close in anticipation of the touch of Peeta's soft lips.

"Three!" They all chanted simultaneously.

"Two!" Almost there. She could faintly feel a small whoosh of air and heard a quick grunt from someone near them, but her focus stayed on the countdown, her belly alive with expectation.

"One!" The lips she felt on hers were rough and tight and way too agitated. It was not at all what she pictured Peeta's and her first kiss to be like, and she hoped the rest of them wouldn't be like that. Maybe we just need practice, she thought to herself as the kiss ended.

Katniss opened her eyes to a gleam of silver staring back at her instead of the blue she had expected. She raised her hands to her mouth in shock, comprehending the reason for the abrasive, harsh kiss. She observed an angry, shocked Peeta lying on the floor, staring up at the man who had just stolen his New Year's kiss.

"Gale!" was the only thing Katniss could deliver before Peeta was up and dragging her best friend back down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I did <strong>**_not_****see that coming! Actually I did, ever since my friend posted a guest review that there was no kiss, and she hates flappy bird, so I had to get back at her. She hates me now, but she will love me for part 2. Please review! I'll write part 2 faster. :) Was it expected or were you guys shocked? I want to know! Pbg**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! Thanks a TON to my berls (beta girls) hehe - that was a typo but I decided to roll with it! ct522 and bubblegum1425. I updated part 1 with a few more of their edits, so hopefully this won't be confusing. More A/N afterwards...**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

"Stop! Stop it!" Katniss screamed as blow after angry blow was delivered between Gale and Peeta. The two boys rolled around the floor exchanging heated punches for what seemed like hours to Katniss, though it was merely minutes before Finnick and Marvel strenuously pulled them from each other, the boys fighting against their insistence the entire time, lunging to get back at one another.

Gale was stronger than Marvel and was able to break away, but Finnick pushed Peeta behind him, stepping in front of Gale. "I think it's time for you to go, Gale. No hard feelings or anything, but one of you has to leave, and I'm not asking Peeta," he said.

"I'm not leaving without Katniss," Gale objected. He glanced over to Katniss, her face covered in bewilderment.

"Gale-" Katniss started, but shrunk back at Gale's harsh tone.

"I'm not going without you," Gale threatened, enunciating each word with promise and clarity.

Katniss knew then that she had a decision to make, and in front of everyone no less. If she chose to go with Gale, Peeta would surely be crushed. _Would he, though?_ she wondered. They hadn't known each other long enough for that, but there would be no way she could overcome the bump in this budding relationship that leaving with another man would surely cause.

But if she stayed with Peeta and asked Gale to go, she would severely embarrass him and most likely put an end to their lifelong friendship. Plus, there was the chance he would make another scene and not leave unless forced to do so.

Her eyes flashed from Peeta to Gale and back several times, her hands twisting in frustration and indecision in front of her. Either decision had it's regrets and suddenly she felt enraged at being made to pick one of them. Peeta spoke before she could and Katniss was stunned at his words.

"It's alright, Katniss, go with Gale," Peeta said as he stepped around Finnick. She could see the concession in his eyes as he quickly glanced down, hands pushed down reluctantly in his pockets, trying to avoid her gaze. "Peeta," she barked, catching his attention again. She gave him an incredulous look and could only imagine that everyone could see the fury in her eyes turning to distress. Was he giving her to Gale? _He has no right! It's my decision, _she fumed inside.

"I don't need to make any decision. I'm leaving on my own without either of you! How's that?" She spat out before turning promptly on her heel and grabbing Jo hastily by the arm. "You're taking me home," she commanded to her friend, eyes blazing with indignation.

"She's my ride!" Gale shouted after them.

"Find another one!" Katniss yelled over her shoulder. It must have been enough to keep Gale in his place because Katniss noticed they had not been followed to Jo's car. While she was relieved that Gale had stayed inside, she felt a knot in her belly at the thought that Peeta had not come after her.

The two girls rode most of the way to Katniss' home in silence, until Jo finally spoke up trying to make peace. "Katniss, look, I'm sorry!" Jo cried out, as if the admission had been a ticking time bomb that finally exploded. Jo never apologized, and Katniss could tell her friend was really sorry from the repentant expression on her face. "Geez, I didn't know Gale would do something like that. I mean, I knew he'd liked you for a while-"

"If you knew something like that why didn't you tell me!" Katniss' voice rose as her question turned into accusation.

"I thought you knew and just didn't want to acknowledge it! Gah, Katniss sometimes you can be so dense! You really never knew?" Jo countered, leveling serious eyes towards her passenger.

"No! He's been like a brother to me! Why would we ruin that?"

"Why would you assume it would be ruined? Some people think that's a great way to start a relationship, Brainless. Gale must be one of 'em." Jo let out a deep, fretful sigh. "I guess we at least know I've got no chance with him."

Katniss turned on her friend, wanting to release more frustration. She wasn't letting Jo get away with this so easily. "You know, you're the pot calling the kettle black, _Brainless,_" Katniss snapped as she echoed the sentiment Jo had favored earlier. "Why didn't _you_ tell _me_ you had a thing for Gale?"

"I didn't want to say anything and mess up our friendship until I was sure you didn't have feelings for him. I just assumed you hooking up with Peeta meant you didn't."

"Well," Katniss crossed her arms over her chest in defense. "I _don't._ And I haven't 'hooked up' with Peeta." She rolled her eyes at her friend's assumption.

"You should," Jo said. "He is one fine piece."

"Well, _thanks to you_, we probably won't be speaking again," Katniss barked out.

"Why not?" Jo demanded.

"For starters, he practically gave me to Gale, suggesting I leave with him. He didn't even fight for me to stay!" Jo began to laugh hysterically at Katniss. "What?" Katniss glowered at her friend, but Jo didn't seem to care or be able to stop.

"So help me God, Jo, if you don't _stop_ laughing…" Katniss finished with a growl in Jo's direction and then turned to face out the window.

"You'll what?" Jo challenged.

"I don't know, but it won't be good."

"Look, Kat,"

"DON'T call me that. Pet name privileges have been revoked, _Johanna_," Katniss said emphasizing her point with Jo's full name.

"Come on, Kat, don't be like that." Jo pleaded. Katniss couldn't stay mad at Jo for too long, but she didn't want to give up the fresh anger just yet. As the car pulled up to Katniss' home, Katniss started to open the door but paused as she felt Jo's hand on her arm.

"Anyone with half an eye can see that you've got two serious admirers, Kat. Peeta _did_ fight for you. And in the end he obviously was trying to make it easier on you by taking himself out of the equation. Chivalrous… not at all the right thing to do with Katniss Everdeen, but he'll learn." Jo looked up at her with earnest eyes. "In all seriousness, pick one. They're good guys, and you would be a fool if you just walked away from them both."

Katniss laid in bed that night, mesmerized by Jo's heavy words. She heard her phone ping a few times with new text messages, but she was too agitated to deal with what was surely Gale or Peeta, _or both_. The thought of managing them at the same time confused and exhausted her, although her body would not cooperate and the numbed sleep she craved evaded her. It was a good thing she didn't have to work the next day.

This thought brought on another wave of anxiety, since she was due to begin her new job at the front desk of Gale's mechanic's shop in one week. One thing was for sure, she was going to have to talk to Gale eventually. Peeta, she could avoid, although if she was honest with herself, she knew she really didn't want to. She didn't want to lose either of them, but she didn't see any way to fix this without hurting someone, including herself.

* * *

><p>The sun rose the next morning and with it so did Katniss, groggy and irritable from the altercation with Peeta and Gale, along with constant thoughts of what could be done about her predicament.<p>

Coffee proved to be only slightly helpful and so Katniss decided, with a huff of stale, morning breath, to face this situation head on with Gale. He had already left four texts and tried calling once. Sadly, there were no messages of any kind from Peeta. Her heart sank at that. She opened her phone to check the content of Gale's messages before returning his call.

Gale - _I'm sorry I caused a scene. I know now it wasn't the best idea. Forgive me?_

_Ummmm, no,_ Katniss thought.

Gale - _Are you there?_ _Don't be mad at me, Catnip. I hate when you're mad at me…_

_Invoking the nickname isn't helping your cause,_ she seethed to herself, reliving the events of the night.

Gale - _Please talk to me. Don't leave me hanging after I did what I did tonight. I just couldn't stand to watch you with that guy. You shouldn't be with him._

Now she was thoroughly pissed. Who did Gale think he was, telling her not to be with Peeta? Did he not know her at all after so many years of friendship? The last message from him was much later in the night.

Gale - _Fine don't talk to me. It's obvious you're going to punish me for acting on how I feel about you. See you at work._

Katniss' resolve to smooth things over with Gale withered, and as she put away her phone she found her thoughts drifting to Peeta. The dread she felt in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about him gnawed at her again, giving her the faintest hint of nausea. _She couldn't call him, could she?_ Katniss didn't really know what the proper protocol was in a situation like this.

She decided it was best to wait and see if he called or texted first. But after five days of silence on Peeta's end, Katniss began to think the worst. Maybe Peeta realized she wasn't worth the effort and had moved on with life, while she wantonly continued to study the images of him in her mind - his wavy, golden hair, the warm, inviting smile, and those arousing blue eyes.

There was one image, however, that haunted her when it came to mind. _Go with Gale,_ he had said. In the moment, Katniss hadn't been aware of anything but her own anguish over the events of the night, but looking back she recalled a fleeting hope in Peeta's features. Had he hoped she would stay?

The hope that Katniss had been holding onto, that had been extinguished a little every day over the last week, actively sprung back to life. Katniss knew she had to make contact with Peeta, as it was quite obvious he wasn't going to call first. She just didn't know how. Would a text be too impersonal? Would going down the bakery be too much? A phone call seemed to be the best compromise between the two options, as it would allow them to speak but not see one another. Katniss didn't have a clue what she would say, but she was ready to feel something other than pining and regret.

* * *

><p>Katniss's first day at her new job arrived, and she was anxious about seeing Gale. She hadn't spoken to him since New Year's Eve, and she was dreading an icy reception from him. <em>That would certainly make this day the worst first day ever.<em>

Katniss knew she should have, at the very least, messaged him back but the arrogance of his actions and texts kept her from doing so. Then there were the all-consuming thoughts of Peeta that helped put a damper on any desire for reconciliation with Gale, as well.

She finally found the nerve to call Peeta but was disappointed when the call went straight to voicemail. Katniss wondered if he had purposely turned his phone off to avoid speaking with her, though it did not escape her that she was probably being a little self-indulgent. She left a message asking him to please call, that it was important, and she hoped she would talk to him later. That had been two days ago, and she had heard nothing. _Nothing_.

After a week of separation from the outside world, Katniss was beginning to think she would be alone forever. Jo hadn't even called to check up on her. She could have died in her living room, and she wouldn't have been found until her decayed body had become an unidentifiable spot on the shaggy carpet.

Katniss was happy to be amongst other living, breathing human beings because of those thoughts, even though it meant the confrontation she desperately dreaded was imminent. She knew she would have to see Gale eventually. _Why not go ahead and rip off the bandaid?_

After a very short training period with the owner of the shop, a man who smelled like he had bathed in a tub full of firewater, Katniss began her work, wondering when Gale would appear, but as the morning passed on without a sighting from him, it suggested to Katniss that he was intentionally staying away from the office. The other mechanics, however, had wandered in and out, one in particular called Cato, stopping to chat with her every time. He was nice enough, but something about the way he leered at her v-neck sweater caused an uneasiness to settle in her gut.

At five after twelve Katniss switched the phones to voicemail like she had been shown, grabbed her small purse and headed to her beat-up hatchback to go for lunch. Approaching the car she spied a tall, dark, and disheveled figure leaning against it. Gale had decided to make his move.

"Hey, Catnip," he called to her with a tight smile. Katniss moved to stand in front of him, silently forcing him to continue. "Can we talk about what happened last week?" he asked.

"Sure," Katniss responded, trying to seem casual despite the incessant drumming of her heart.

"I…, you know I've always like you, right?" He asked it as though it was the most normal question in the world. Katniss stared at him, taken aback.

"Actually, no, Gale. I had no idea," she said bluntly. A small amount of agitation escaped Katniss's carefully constructed demeanor, and her stance changed to one of defense. "I would have appreciated a heads up, especially since I was starting to see someone," she accused him. "I really liked him..." Katniss rattled on, unaffected by his stare, "...and now he won't even speak to me. And I have no idea what I did, other than be your friend. So tell me, _friend_, do you make a habit of dousing other peoples' personal lives or is it just mine?" Katniss could tell by the look of hurt that flashed through Gale's eyes that she had gone too far.

"Okay, that was unfair. I'm sorry, Gale," Katniss remorsefully relayed.

"It's alright, Catnip. I guess I was only thinking of myself. I, uh…," he paused as he considered his actions, a chuckle rising from the back of his throat, "...guess I could have chosen a different way to tell you."

"You think?" Katniss replied sarcastically, humor mixing with her inflection.

"You... should patch things up with him," Gale said reluctantly.

"I should patch things up with him?" Katniss echoed.

"Yeah. Part of the reason I acted so crazy that night was because I saw the way you looked at him. The way I always wanted you to look at me." Gale considered his next words. "I love you, Catnip, but…" He paused and took a breath, looking pained, as though he was steeling himself to say something that he didn't really want to voice. "...I don't want to lose you. I'd rather have you as a friend and wonder what could have been, than to not have you at all. This last week without you almost killed me."

Gale's confession was enough to soften Katniss's heart to a place of forgiveness, and she stepped closer so she could wrap him in as tight a hug as her small arms could manage. "Thank you, Gale. You've always been like family to me and I don't want to lose you, either."

"Just do me a favor, Katniss..." Hearing her full name instead of her nickname told Katniss her friend was serious in whatever this request would be.

"Anything," she assured him.

"Don't bring him around me for a while, okay? I think I'll need some time to move on before I could see you with anyone else." Gale tried accompanying his words with a reassuring smile, but Katniss could see the pain he was trying to mask.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll get that chance," she reasoned aloud.

"You may just have to make one." Gale gave Katniss a friendly wink and reached out to squeeze her upper arms. As they parted ways, Katniss allowed her mind to ponder the possibility of everything turning out alright. It would be the first time in her life, but that didn't mean it was impossible.

Before she knew it, the day was over and she was back home placing another call to Peeta. She hoped he would answer this time, but the hope was dashed in only a few seconds as the call again went straight to voicemail. Well, if she couldn't reach him by phone, then there was only one option left - face to face. Katniss didn't know where Peeta lived, but she knew where he worked. It was too late to do anything about it today, but come early morning this would all be over one way or another.

Katniss set her alarm for 4:30 a.m., wanting to catch Peeta alone so she could talk to him privately, but it made no difference because she woke every hour, on the hour, from the time she drifted off to sleep until it was time to get ready.

Katniss showered and made sure she dressed well, wanting to look as pretty as she had the night Peeta had picked her up for their New Year's date. She skipped the dress in favor of gray leggings and a chunky, winter-white sweater that hit just above her hips but applied the same makeup and styled her hair in the same manner as she had a week ago. There was no way she could go into this without putting her best foot forward. She just hoped it was enough.

* * *

><p>Katniss parked her car across the street from the bakery. While the lights were off in the storefront, she could see fluorescent rays coming from the kitchen. She tried pulling on the door but found it locked. She whipped out her phone to call Peeta one more time, anxiety growing with every tap of her finger across the screen. <em>Ugh! Voicemail again!<em> Did she really hurt him that bad?

Out of sheer desperation to apologize and make things right, Katniss began to beat on the glass door, hoping she would be heard, but then she slowed the procession of knocks for fear she might break through it and cut her hands all to pieces. _At least I'd have a way in,_ she thought.

After a few more harsh cracks of her fists against the 'Mellark's' script, Katniss gave up and turned to lean her back against the door, exhausted from the hour, lack of sleep, and the tension her body was holding onto. Tipping her head back to rest on the glass, she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, exhaling a warm puff of air that mingled with the frosty chill, creating a white cloud that ascended briefly before it disappeared altogether.

Before she could move she heard the clink of a lock and felt the door behind her give way, causing her to crash into a solid, warm body.

"Oh!" she cried as she scrambled to get to her feet.

"Katniss?" She heard Peeta's question before she was able to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, had to…" Katniss's voice trailed off when she looked into the very eyes she had been fantasizing about for over a week. _How could they be any bluer? _"Well, uh, you… you didn't answer your phone. Right. So I came to see if you were okay," she rattled off quickly, wincing inwardly as she realized how lame she sounded.

"Katniss, It's 4 a.m. There wasn't a more normal time for you to check on me?" Peeta's words weren't harsh, but they lacked the warmth she had been hoping for.

"You won't answer your phone or return my messages," Katniss pleaded, continuing to gush, impatient to get it all out and nervous she would leave something unsaid. "I'm sorry for everything. Do you not want to talk to me anymore? Can we at least be friends?"

Peeta exhaled a deep breath and scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "Come with me, we can talk in the back," he said as he turned and walked toward the kitchen. Katniss followed, now more than ever, unsure of her ability to salvage anything with Peeta.

Upon entering the kitchen, Peeta began grabbing various ingredients for the pastries he would be making that day. Katniss was thankful he was first to speak. "First, I haven't been avoiding you, Katniss. After you left I kind of…" Peeta glanced sheepishly her way, "...threw my phone at Finnick's parent's china hutch. It shattered the glass doors and my screen. It took me a couple of days to take it to be fixed, and it's not ready yet, so I haven't been able to check any messages.

"Second, of course I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you more than I want to talk to Finnick or any of my other friends. And third, no, I don't think we can be friends." At this news, Katniss's heart plummeted and she sent a silent plea up into the atmosphere. Peeta stopped gathering ingredients and looked straight into her eyes, blue latched onto grey. "I don't think I can be friends with a girl that I can't get out of my head. I would be a terrible friend to you, Katniss. Always jealous of other guys and wanting to hold your hand or kiss you when you're around. When I saw Gale kiss you I lost it. I don't want to do that to myself again."

"But Gale and I are just friends!" Katniss tried to encourage Peeta's thoughts in the opposite direction. He had just admitted everything she wanted to hear, but he seemed completely resigned that there could be anything between them. She felt her panic rising.

Peeta looked at her incredulously. "Katniss, you are blind. He definitely wants something more than friendship from you. I knew it the moment I saw you two sitting outside the department store before Christmas."

"You saw us together? Wait, were you spying on me?"

"Of course not!" Peeta denied her casual accusation. "I came to the store to try talking to you again, or more likely to get shot down, and before I could reach the edge of the sidewalk I could see what he felt for you. It's not hard when you're paying attention."

"So I've heard," Katniss expressed solemnly. "Look, I'm learning that I'm not the most observant person, but would it have killed either of you to come out and say exactly what you want?" Katniss perceived Peeta's eyes boring into hers, seemingly contemplating her words. The silence was too much, so she continued her gripe. "It would really help me out. A _lot_. It would help me out a-"

Before she could finish her rant, Peeta turned to the island workspace and in one, exaggerated movement, cleared the counter of every item he had just assembled. Katniss watched in shock as a large cloud of flour rose from the half-used bag and blanketed the floor around them with the fine powder. The smaller item; the salt, baking powder and cinnamon, met their untimely end against the walls from the force Peeta used to launch them into the air, causing their jars to explode on impact.

Katniss's jaw hit the floor, and she surveyed the scene briefly before she felt Peeta's strong arms lift her up by her waist, settling her on the workspace. A giddy feeling surged through her at the thought of _her _being the focus of his very capable hands.

"Okay, Katniss. I have no problem being direct." At Peeta's words, Katniss's body temperature rose, and when he stepped between her slightly parted knees, making room for his tapered waist, she felt heat creep up her neck and settle into her cheeks. His hands came to rest on her upper thighs, and she jerked involuntarily at the contact. Peeta never swayed his eyes from hers, nor she from his. The intensity of his watchful gaze made her feel as though he would hungrily devour her at any moment, and she didn't want to miss one minute of it.

"I... want... my New Year's... kiss," Peeta stated bluntly, punctuating each word. The heat that was trapped in Katniss's cheeks sought a way out, burning her skin so that she had to reach up and touch her cool hands to the flesh there just to get some relief. He had rendered her speechless, and his nearness kept her from forming any coherent words, so she just nodded dumbly.

Peeta's hands glided over the tops of her thighs and around her waist to the middle of her back. The intimate contact instantly ignited a flame inside her that was, easily, one hundred times as hot as the blaze on her cheeks. Katniss's breath felt as though it was tethered to her lungs, fighting for a way out, but gaining no ground.

Peeta pulled her forward at an agonizingly slow pace, their eyes unblinking, unwilling to be disconnected, each of them completely caught up in the heat of the moment. Katniss felt as though she might burst from the anticipation, but finally exhaled the breath her body had been robbing her of when Peeta's smooth, silky lips brushed hers.

Katniss stayed still, allowing Peeta to take complete control of the kiss. He brought his lips back to hers a second time with an achingly, sweet pressure that was meant to let her know she would not get away so easily. She was heavily inexperienced in this area, but already she could tell a difference in the bumpy, sloppy way Gale had pressed his lips to hers, and the passionate way Peeta was barely kissing her now. G_ood God, what would it be like when it was full on?_ The thought sent a chill through Katniss, and she shuddered. Peeta broke his hands free from her back, dragging them lightly up over her arms and shoulders, finally bringing them to cup her cheeks. He pulled her even closer, his tongue reaching to slide along her lower lip. A small squeak of delighted surprise allowed her lips to part just enough that Peeta was able to breach the borders of her mouth.

His tongue began to stroke hers slowly, taking his time, causing her to emit several moans of pleasure, before exploring the roof of her mouth. Katniss tried to imitate his movements but found herself unable to focus, just wanting to enjoy what he was doing. Peeta withdrew his tongue, much to Katniss's disapproval, and pulled her lower lip into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. He let it go with a soft pop and Katniss let out a pouty whimper and stuck out the bottom lip Peeta had just skillfully played with. He reached up and pinched it lightly between his fingers, then dropped his hand to her chin, holding her gaze.

"I could do that again," his voice sounded deeper and lust-filled. It made Katniss's insides do flips and she was unaware of the spark her next words would bring. "That was sooooo much better than Gale." Katniss regretted the words immediately, noting the fire in Peeta's eyes.

She gasped as his hand moved from her chin to tangle in her hair, the other one joining it as he pulled her forward roughly until they were touching, nose to nose. "Please don't ever say his name while I'm kissing you," he whispered hoarsely. But there was a demanding quality to his tone that caused something in Katniss' belly to snap, and she reached out to wind her her arms around his neck. She sought out his mouth first this time, and they pulled at each other frantically, tongues exploring and licking, and teeth nipping at any flesh they came across. Not feeling like she was close enough, Katniss wrapped her legs around Peeta's waist. He let out a carnal groan and drew her hips flush against his. Katniss expelled a muffled gasp at the feel of something hard pushing against her core. It felt..._good._

Just as things began escalating to a place Katniss didn't want to come back from, Peeta pulled away, panting heavily. Katniss's eyes widened in question with her words. "What are you doing? Didn't you like that?" Speaking the thoughts out loud seemed to confirm them, and Katniss jumped down off the counter, preparing to run out of mortification.

Peeta caught her arm and pulled her back close to him. "Of course I liked it. And, no matter what you may think, you are _very_ good at… _that_." Katniss grinned, ducking her head bashfully. "You're so good at it that I almost had to spontaneously develop superhuman strength to pull away, and even then I'm not so sure it would be possible." Peeta's eyes were lit up with awe, and Katniss thought she saw in them what she felt for Peeta. Maybe she wouldn't end up so brainless after all.

"Oh. Well, that's good to know… for next time." Her grin turned playful and Peeta smiled a devilish smile.

"Can I see you after work then?" he asked.

"I would be highly disappointed if this is all we saw of each other today. I don't get off work until five, though. Can you stay out that late with your baker's hours and all?" Katniss teased him. Peeta poked at her ribs, earning a loud screech and a playful slap of her hand against his.

Katniss spent the next hour at the bakery helping Peeta clean up the mess he had made. When it was all said and done, he gave her a sound, lingering kiss on her lips. Any touch from him made her want to crawl into his arms and stay there. _Stupid jobs._ She broke away reluctantly, and they both went back to work, Katniss only imagining that Peeta could be as happy as she was that day.

* * *

><p>Peeta<p>

Another New Year's Eve was about to draw to a close, the third such occasion for Katniss and Peeta.

"Yeah, she was a hard one to catch, that's for sure." Peeta's account to all of their friends at the dinner table of how he and Katniss met and the events that had led them to today, the day they had become engaged, had them all laughing hysterically. "But I knew once I had her I wouldn't be able to let go." The sentiment that left Peeta's lips garnered many "awes" from the girls around the table and a few coughs from his male cohorts. Except for Finnick, all the others were on dates with girls they were not currently serious about.

Finnick reached across the table for a quick fist bump and a "you're awesome, dude".

"I like to fondly refer to those first days as the twelve days of Katniss." Katniss gave Peeta a ridiculous look.

"What does that even mean? I've never heard you say that."

Peeta turned in his chair, his whole body facing towards her, removing his arm from the back of her chair and draping it across her shoulders. He pulled her close enough so that only she could hear what he had to say.

"It means, _love_ _of my life_," Katniss outwardly scowled but inwardly soared at his pet name for her, "that it took the entire twelve days before Christmas to get you to acknowledge my existence, but every day some little wall of yours came crumbling down. So in a way, it was like I was unknowingly received a gift from you each day, twelve in all, without which I would not have you in my life. It's my twelve days of Katniss, and now I get to have every day with a woman I will love unconditionally for the rest of our lives." Peeta noticed a tear that escaped the corner of her eye, slowly making a path down her cheek and he leaned the short distance to gently kiss it away.

"I hate that song, you know," Katniss said, trying to lighten the mood, and Peeta laughed as he remembered how much she had detested it's play on the radio during the two Christmas seasons they had spent together.

"Well maybe you won't hate it so much now that you know what it means to me," Peeta whispered in her ear, and he felt Katniss shiver from his closeness.

"Get a room you two!" Marvel jested from the end of the table. "Nobody wants to watch that stuff."

"Whatever, dude, you watch it plenty on the Spice channel," Finnick remarked humorously, gaining an aggravated look from Marvel.

Peeta rose from his seat and grabbed both his and Katniss's coats. "Where you going, man? I didn't mean nothing by it!" Marvel pleaded, thinking he had offended his friend.

"I'm just doing as I was told," Peeta said obediently, never tearing his eyes from his Katniss as he helped her put on her coat. Their fingers tangled together haphazardly, and they walked shoulder to shoulder toward the exit, Peeta calling back to them before leaving the restaurant, "Happy New Year, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's officially over! What did y'all think? Did I redeem myself from the disappointment of the last chapter's cliffhanger? Would love to hear your thoughts, as the make-out scene in the bakery was my most heated writing yet. Was it descriptive enough and did you feel any sexual tension in it? <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves! Now I'm onto an update for Mile High and starting my next two stories. Later, Taters! Pbg**


End file.
